1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floor cleaning implement. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a stick-type small area surface cleaning implement utilizing replaceable fluid container that is adapted to discharge fluid onto a surface to be cleaned.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,319 to Munchel et al. discloses a stick-type cleaning implement for small areas of carpeted floor that includes a housing that mounts an aerosol cleaning solution dispenser in inverted relationship to a brush or other surface cleaning implement and has an actuation mechanism that opens the aerosol valve directly to the carpet when the housing is pressed into the surface to be cleaned.
US20050158116 to Belansky et al. discloses a cleaning apparatus having a body graspable by a user, a cleaning head at a distal end of the body, an aerosol canister with cleaning material mounted in the body, an interlocking device mounted on the canister to prevent inadvertent dispensing of the cleaning solution from the canister, and a lock-out feature that includes sloping walls and including a nipple, mounted within the body. The cleaning material is dispensed when a force is applied to the canister through the cleaning head
U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,307 Kopanic et al. discloses a cleaning device comprising a housing configured to retain a spray canister, a segmented shaft assembly connected to the housing, and a handle assembly connected to the shaft assembly. The housing includes an aligning protrusion matingly received by a recess in the over cap on the canister. The handle assembly can include a trigger linked to a pivot link to spray the contents of the canister. Also disclosed are a variety of attachments positioned in front of the sprayer nozzle, including a translucent spraying attachment, a curved applicator attachment, and a rake attachment.
WO2007028970 to Brown discloses a device comprising a pressurized container having a nozzle with a sleeve of a containment skirt mounted thereto. The skirt 5 is pressed against a surface to be cleaned by a user causing the nozzle to move towards to pressurized container and release a jet of cleaning composition from the container. The skirt can have an absorbent pad removably attached thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,705 to Drew discloses an apparatus for operating an aerosol dispenser from a distance. An elongated body receives the aerosol dispenser and mounts an extension pole and an actuation member. The extension pole mount is coaxially aligned with an aerosol dispenser-receiving cavity in the elongated body. The actuation member is movable between an at-rest position and a displaced position for spraying the contents of the aerosol dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,165 to Heathcock et al. discloses a trigger-actuated cleaning tool that moves an aerosol canister axially to expel the contents of the canister.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,306 to Pollicicchio et al. discloses a cleaning implement having a mop head attached to a handle and a liquid delivery system having a container filled with cleaning solution removably attached to a fitment. A disposable cleaning pad having an absorbent layer and an attachment layer is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,088 to Wright et al. discloses a suction cleaning device, wherein a user can push downward on the handle to spray water from a bottle of cleaning solution.
US20060276730 to Thiebaut et al. discloses a massaging device using an aerosol container and having a spray manifold to a textured surface, the spraying being actuated by axially displacing a spray valve relative to a housing of the device by applying force.